1971 Canadian Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:15.3 |fastestlap = 1:43.5 |fastestlapdriver = Denny Hulme |fastestlapnation = NZL |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = |winner = Jackie Stewart |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Ronnie Peterson |secondnation = SWE |secondteam = |third = Mark Donohue |thirdnation = USA |thirdteam = }} The 1971 Canadian Grand Prix was the tenth race of the 1971 Formula One season, and was held at Mosport Park on September 19, 1971. Jackie Stewart won the race, his sixth win of the season, after a tough battle with Ronnie Peterson. The race was run in wet conditions, and increasing fog caused the race to be halted after 64 of 80 scheduled laps. __TOC__ Background * : Once again Tim Schenken's car had the wide nose cone. **Jack Brabham's 1970 car had been purchased by Alain de Cadenet, and entered under his Ecurie Evergreen team for Chris Craft. * : BRM fielded a massive five car entry, all of which were under the factory umbrella, with no rental drivers. The team was obviously gambling on the large prize money paid by the North American races to come out ahead. The logistical problems had team manager Tim Parnell hopping all weekend. During Friday practice Peter Gethin's car was fitted with the short-stroke engine. * : Mario Andretti was back with the team. After weeks of rumors about a new engine for Ferrari, the unconfirmed new rumor at Mosport was that Jacky Ickx's car had new cylinder heads. * : With almost a month off for the 72s, there were no changes, but the cars had undergone a great deal of maintenance. **Pete Lovely showed up with what he called his "69 Special". He took a Formula Two Lotus 69, and grafted onto the back a engine and the rear suspension of a Lotus 49. He then redesigned the nose to accomodate the necessarily larger radiator. For someone's garage project, it looked interesting, but did not have the capacity to run an entire Formula One race without refueling. * : Autodelta was not supporting this race, so Mike Beuttler was in the third works car, on the condition that he provide his own engine. Ronnie Peterson tried a new 'shovel' nose in practice, looking rather like a concave version of the Tyrrell nose. **Henri Pescarolo's car was unchanged from Monza. **The Skip Barber entry, last seen at Zandvoort, showed up without a thing having been changed since then. * : Jean-Pierre Beltoise's license had been reinstated again. Chris Amon's car had bifuricated exhaust ports. * : The rumors surrounding the future of McLaren in F1 continued to swirl. Jackie Oliver had been released from his contract. His M19A had been sold to Roger Penske's group, and this car arrived after being completely rebuilt and painted in blue Sunoco colors, with Mark Donohue driving. Both cars had the complicated and difficult to set up rising-rate rear suspensions removed, and replaced with conventional wishbone/ parallel link suspension. * : No changes were made to the cars since Monza, and Stommelen was back driving his old car. * : The team had 001 as a spare as usual, and all three cars were back in the short-wheelbase form. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying 24 cars would be allowed to start, but 27 were entered, which meant three would leave disappointed. Even though Henri Pescarolo was the slowest qualifier, his spot on the grid had been guaranteed by the organizers. So the three DNQs were Barber, Craft and Lovely. Qualifying Results Grid Race After the results of qualifying were posted, the Ecurie Evergreen team packed up and headed towards Watkins Glen, about a five hour drive. But during the untimed session on race morning, Pescarolo hit a puddle and slid into the guard rail. The car was repairable, but the driver had several minor injuries that, added together, meant that he could not drive that afternoon. Barber was in the race. When the cars set out on reconnaissance laps before the race, Ganley lost control and damaged his BRM. So he was out and Lovely was in. Results Milestones *F1 debut and first podium for Mark Donohue. *Final race for George Eaton. Standings after race References * Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1971 Grands Prix Category:Canadian Grand Prix Category:1971 Formula One Season